Zava
Zava is the friendship and romantic relationship between Ava Jalali and Zach Fordson. Relationship Series Lost and Found Ava arrived at her fashion show and was instructed by her English TA, Alison DiLaurentis, to ask Zach for help with anything she needed. She attempted to utilize him, however, he coldly told her that the other designers arrived on time so they were his priority. His hostile attitude confused both Alison and Ava. Later, she questioned him about her props to which he brushed her off and told her that he'll get to it. When he announced that her flowers arrived she panicked as they were the wrong flowers, and the flowers were the inspiration for her designs. He brushed her off again and told her that she would have to make do with the flowers she had. He abruptly told her that if she had arrived earlier he would have been able to help her. After the show, Ava confronted him about his attitude toward her. Zach stated that his name is Zach Fordson, which she didn't initially recognize. He iterates that she might have seen it on several court documents. He explained that his father, Kevin Fordson, had invested his life savings in Michael Jalali's business. When Michael fled the country, all of his family's money was lost - including Zach's college fund. Because of this, Zach had to work multiple jobs to afford his tuition at BHU. Dead Week Hook, Line and Booker Lie Together, Die Together Enter the Professor Timeline First Relationship (Enemy): * Started: "Lost and Found" * Reason: Zach was working Ava's fashion show, and his hostility throughout the evening confused her. When she confronted him, he revealed that her father stole his family's life savings. * Ended: "Dead Week" * Reason: Zach realized that Ava wasn't like her father and he was wrong to misjudge her because of her father's actions. Second Relationship (Friendship): * Started: "Hook, Line and Booker" * Reason: After realizing they have more in common than they thought, they began to hang out as friends. * Kissed: "Lie Together, Die Together" After weeks of flirting, Zach kissed Ava after she convinced him to talk to a famous architect at the Hotchkiss gala. First Relationship (Romantic) * Started: "Enter the Professor" Threats to Zava * Michael Jalali: Quotes Trivia * Zach's family was robbed of their life savings by Ava's father, which Zach held against her until he realized she was different than her father. * They were art history partners and both ending up being right regarding the answer. They received the highest score in the history of the class for their paper. They beat twins who can "read each other's minds". * Ava likes cats while Zach doesn't, a trait that Ava teased him about in "Hook, Line and Booker". * Zach is one of two people to make Ava laugh so hard that she snorts. The first being her ex-boyfriend, Nolan Hotchkiss. * They are the only ship in Season 1 of "Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists" to have their ship name mentioned on-screen. Gallery 107_Zava1.jpg Zava.gif 109_Zava1.png Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Pairings Category:Antagonistic Pairings Category:Former Antagonistic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings